Missing
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Sequel/prequel to Taking Over Me. This is how Joanna met Taro for the first time...or is it the first time? For my friend, Gene's Gal


Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas

_Please, please forgive me, _

_But I won't be home again. _

_Maybe someday you will look up, _

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one, _

_Isn't something missing?_

I remember that day, the day I met Taro. All too well. It was after my creator, my father, in a sense, was taken away. It was all my fault. It was me that Gill wanted, but I was hiding, like a coward. I was scared, and it was the first time I had ever felt fear. I felt an urge to run, but I couldn't move, not without blowing my cover. When he was gone, I got out of my hiding place and fled the house. There was nothing more for me there.

But now where was I to go? I wasn't sure. I knew I had two or three "brothers", one of which was an absolute jerk off, Saburo…Hakaider. I saw him attack a poor, innocent kitten, and I felt…I wasn't sure what it was…but it disturbed me greatly. I was angry also. How could someone kill such a cute, innocent animal that had barely lived? I knew about Kikaider, and then there was someone else that Komyoji had mentioned, but he didn't tell me much about him, so he was a no go…

Or so I thought…

_You won't cry for my absence I know. _

_You forgot me long ago. _

_Am I that unimportant? _

_Am I so insignificant? _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

I also met Saburo that very day as well. He tried to fight me, thinking I was weak, and I was. I was only fourteen at the time, he was about two years older, and I hated him. He was one of my kind, yet…not. There was something about him. Something dark and evil, and that disturbed me also. He saw me mourning the kitten, tore the little corpse away from me and started abusing it.

"Stop it!" I screamed, "It never did anything to you!".

He turned his attention to me, and started beating me. I knew then that I wanted to go somewhere else, get away from there, but I was trapped. I was trapped in that violent nightmare. I found myself longing for the house, especially when he practically tore my shoulder open. That was the worst pain in my life. No one had ever struck me like that before, and it came as a shock as well. I felt like wanting to die, but I knew I couldn't. If I did, something would've gone wrong with the world, and it'd again by my fault.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me not now. _

_Though I'd die to know you loved me, _

_I'm all alone. _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

Suddenly, I saw a swift flash of silver hit Saburo in his own shoulder. He looked away for a sec and I tried to crawl away to safety. Too bad he caught me again, forcing me to stay.

"This was the one he wanted. I don't know why you would want to interfere" he said.

"She's our sister…and you've murdered her signature animal in cold blood. Naturally, she'd be upset. Then you turn around and start doing the same to her? Where's the sense in that?" another voice I didn't recognize replied.

"She's just like you…that pathetic circuit".

"Circuit? What's he talking about?" I thought.

_Please, please forgive me, _

_But I won't be home again. _

_I know what you do to yourself. _

_I breathe deep and cry out, _

"_Isn't something missing?". _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

"Hers is perfected…you have to admire her emotional courage. If I can change her…".

"Silence, fool! Or I take her head off!".

"You don't have the guts to do it, Saburo. Remember, I'm older than you, I'll strike you before you can lay a finger on her".

Saburo let me go and forced me to stand up. He grabbed my arm and shoved me into the other.

"Take her, she can stay…but she's no sister of mine!".

The other didn't say anything, merely gave him a threatening glare and Saburo took off. I, in the meantime, passed out.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, _

_You won't try for me, not now. _

_Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_I'm all alone. _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

When I woke again, I was in a dark room, on a nice couch, and for once, I felt safe. Nothing could hurt me here. But I couldn't help but wonder where I was and why I was feeling so secure. Why did I feel like someone, or something, was watching over me? I looked around, not a soul in sight…for now. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and it turned the dark into light.

I looked around and found something hanging from the ceiling. Son of a gun…it was almost like…like a giant bat. I looked suspiciously at it and then walked away.

"Where am I?" I thought aloud.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize this place, Joanna" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned and there he was.

_And if I bleed, _

_I'll bleed, _

_Knowing you don't care. _

_And if I sleep just to dream of you, _

_I'll wake without you there. _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't something…_

Even up close, he was bat like…almost like a stereotypical vampire would. Somehow, I felt like I knew him and a name just appeared in my head.

"Taro?" I said questioningly.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remember my name".

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I've known you ever since you were created, Joanna. I know everything about you".

"How?".

"Well…you can very well consider me your brother, Joanna. Dr. Komyoji made you specifically for that purpose. Like me, you are fixed with a special circuit called Gemini, which is used by us androids as a conscience. You know me because I was the first thing you ever saw. But your processor was far too new to store much memory. You only remember faces and names, but apparently not places".

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, _

_You won't try for me, not now. _

_Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_I'm all alone. _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

"But…that doesn't really make sense to me".

"It won't. You're still a little too young to understand your world in its entirety. It's completely normal for someone with a perfected Gemini".

"Why? Yours isn't?" I asked.

"Not exactly. It causes quite a few problems for me".

"Hm" I looked around, "Well…I might as well go. Thanks for saving me from Hakaider back there" I went to leave, but his voice almost pulled me back.

"When he killed that kitten…you mourned its death. Why?".

"Because it didn't deserve to die. He killed it before it had a chance to live".

"He would've done the same to you if I hadn't interfered".

"Would you have mourned me? 'Cause sometimes, I feel like no one would miss me if something happened to me or if I just disappeared".

"I don't want you to disappear".

"How come?".

"I'd miss you too much".

And that was how I came to stay with Taro, how I found my place, and how I found the one person…android, who would miss me if anything happened to me. Now, I'm just glad I didn't go missing.

A/N: Well…what do you think? Again, this for my friend GG, and Joanna isn't my OC. GG, I hope you're okay with everything that's been going down. Please hold on, buddy! See ya around! Oh, and BTW the song Missing belongs to Evanescence, not me.


End file.
